Game Plan
by Ruysbroeck
Summary: Ron begins his career as a football star and Kim battles Dementors evil machination
1. Chapter 1

Game Plan

**Game Plan **

_**Chapter 1**_

"Ok girl's great practice." The captain of the high school cheer squad shouted out clapping her hands in recognition of a job well done. "I think we can call it quits for tonight." It was a slight bit earlier than was the norm for the premier cheer squad of the Tri-city area to call a halt for the evening but on occasion when practice went exceptionally well the leader let her girls off easy. The other seven girls sagged in relief but none complained; their skipper was a harsh task master when it came to the squad attaining perfection.

Kim Possible smiled as she watched most of the girls head off in the general direction of the change room, she'd wait for a little longer just to watch the guys at their football practice. Still breathing heavily from the exertion but calmly taking pleasure in a job well done she brushed the bit of perspiration from her brow with the edge of her shirt sleeve, barely dampening the heavy cotton material. The purple and white costume was accented with slashes of gold along the sleeves and rim of the diminutive skirt, the standard uniform for the Middleton Mad Dog's Cheer squad.

It had been such a lovely fall day that the squad had been practicing out of doors, this coupled with the fact that the ladies would have to perform outside at future games so they might as well get used to the cooler weather, a cheerleader uniform was not altogether warm. Her girls had taken one small section of the turf behind the end zone so members of either squad didn't get hurt and odds were it wouldn't be the armoured player. The bleachers that fell back a way's from the playing field were practically empty, only a few people were either watching the practice or spending time occupied with other things.

Still smiling to herself Kim straightened her uniform before turning away from the playing field with the intension of getting changed. When she suddenly noticed one of her fellow team mates loitering about near the center line at the very edge of the turf watching the action, or general lack there of. Kim's blood began to boil as she stormed towards the poor blond hair girl. It wasn't so much that she was staring at the players it was the fact that the girl was staring at Kim's player. Kim's green eyes narrowed into slits, her fists balled tightly against her side as the distance between the two diminished.

The girl in question name was Tara and at one point she had, had a crush on Ron Stoppable but never went beyond that. She was every boy's fantasy, long flowing blonde tresses with just a hint of a wave. Her body was slightly heavier than was Kim's, excellent for supporting human pyramids and the size of her chest was many times more impressive than was Kim's which was what mostly young men first noticed. Her hourglass figure just begged to have strong arms wrapped about it. Tara still had not seen the aggressive lass barreling down upon her.

Stopping dead in her tracts Kim fought for control; stop it girl she reminded herself. You can't keep losing control of your emotions every time a pretty young woman looks in your boyfriend's general direction, after all he was cute. Back ram rod straight she balled her fists and breathed deeply trying to gain control, Ron Stoppable was not going to leave her for another girl, the whole world knew they were paired and that was that. Forcing a smile as best she could Kim strolled in a highly wooden manner over as affable as possible to the young woman who was a fellow teammate and friend. Still she wasn't happy about someone else watching Ron. "Not going to change yet?" Kim asked innocently enough trying through clenched teeth to control her passion.

Tara looked about casually at Kim, her arms were crossed about her chest and she had a sad look about her. "He's not much of a team player, is he?" ending her question with a heavy breath.

"Well… no not really." Kim had been surprised by the question, it was obvious that Tara still liked Ron but there was no way Kim was giving him up. Looking over at Ron who was standing off to one side of the field not really paying attention to what was going on. His eyes were cast downward and his feet were gently brushing the grass most likely looking for four leaf clovers, hoping to improve his luck. If he happened to find one than he would quite happily show his find to her believing that his fortunes would improve. If by chance two were located than one would be gifted to her with a big grin. Kim believed that you made your own luck but wouldn't let her lover down with silly facts, if he felt better than she would be happy.

"Even when we were younger he'd be sitting on the bench, or off in the distant field somewhere." Kim sighed now feeling a little regretful, she liked to think herself a good girlfriend but now that it had been brought to her attention she felt she should of cared more about him actually playing the game and not warming a set of wooden planks or forgotten about in some far off corner of the field worrying about the bugs.

"I feel sorry for him. Every time I see him in gym class he's always on his own and nobody seems to notice if he's there or not." Now Kim really felt bad, sentiment washed over her like a tidal wave, all those years Ron had come to watch and cheer her on in whatever action she attempted, he would be on the sidelines yelling and waving Go Kim Go. Where as she had known he didn't care much for sports and had only tried out for the football team because he had been petrified of losing her to some jock, stepping up as it were. He needn't have worried but that still didn't make her feel any better watching him standing in the middle of the field staring at the dirt. Watching him as he squatted down brushing the grass about; she let out a short laugh. "He must have found a four leaf clover." Kim casually mentioned to the girl beside her sporting a nervous grin.

Both girls were jolted out of their stupor by a heady cry "Hey Stoppable!" and the ball sailed forth striking him precisely in the gut. From the distance a surprised look could be seen crossing Ron's face as he contemplated what to do with the pigskin.

Kim still standing on the sidelines let out a shriek as a freight train and bus stampeded towards her boyfriend. Almost feeling the ground rumble beneath the convoy she turned away covering her eyes unable to help and fearing the worst. Body tense, teeth gritted she waited for the massive crunch of flesh and bone turning her devotee into a pile of goop on the turf.

Finally looking over her shoulder through squinted eyes there stood Ron near where she had last seen him. His body was bouncing about head swiveling every which way confused about what to do next. From beside Tara began screaming and bouncing in place pointing the way. Stunned into action Kim joined her in frantic action encouraging her love to act. Both girl's leaps and bounds took them farther down the field.

Ron had seen the two ladies, heard their cries cheering him onwards and began a mad dash down the field zig-zagging as he went. He ran like a man chased by a banshee, legs pumping faster than the eye could see, back straight, eyes forward, free arm flailing about and his lungs crying out in panic.

On the sidelines Kim watched him go. There was no pattern to his flight just haphazard patterns of sprints with twists and turns indiscriminately placed through out. Kim watched horror struck as another monster of a player barreled down upon Ron's tiny form. She observed as his shape was blotted out by the shadow of an ogre and she looked down covering her eyes squealing in agony.

Cautiously peeking from between her fingers her love still stood, dancing about near the flattened form of the creature. His legs still beat the ground faster than a hummingbirds wings but his upper torso remained motionless as his head darted about looking for an escape route. Neither girl looked upon the other but in unison both began to leap about, bounding down the field imploring the poor tiny player to flight. Once again his eyes zeroed in on the two girls bounding about on the sidelines and he hastened downward towards the end of the field.

No others barred his way as Ron Stoppable sprinted down the arena, his path still a random route with many meanders and veers along the way. His mad panicked dash ended only when he had crossed a large white stripe and passed behind the padding on the uprights. Stopping abruptly he leaned against the post wheezing and groaning. In the background the booming voice of the coach echoed incomprehensive in the distance, through the padded helm and the clamor of his breath nothing could be heard.

And on the sidelines both girls were more exhausted and worn out from the last minutes than they had been for the entire cheer practice. Tara leaned hunched over her hands poised heavily on her knees her eyes seemed unfocused and dazed. Kim clutched at her heart its beating threatening to explode from her chest, breath was ragged and horse; she leaned over profoundly on her friends shoulder. Moments past before Kim could speak but with her hand still grasping strongly to the fabric of her costume she wheezed forth "This is so going to be the worst season ever."

Chest and diaphragm still rising and falling with every strong breath Tara turned slightly and whispered "This may be a bad thing to say but in pro football the odds of injury are one hundred percent."

"Gee thanks…I didn't need to know that. I just don't need to be a widow before the end of season."

Xxxxx

Mrs. Possible trotted down the stairs of her lovely home, there was a click clack with every impact of her designer heals on the hard wooden steps. Her short orange hair bounced about with each stride sending the dangly golden earring bobbing about in disarray crashing unnoticed against her long thin neck. For tonight's evening out she wore an gorgeous dark evening gown slit up almost to the thigh and plunging down to small of her back, the fabric was delicate gauze that clung to her essence and seemed to shimmer with every graceful movement. The image was completed with a shawl that rapped about her elbows and draped down her spine. She looked stunningly beautiful as only a woman of her elegant stature could. Her head was down as she routed through a small purse the desired bit nowhere to be seen inside the tiny cavity.

Still searching she rounded the hall and entered into the living room "Sweetheart I'm ready to go." She bellowed towards her unseen husband. "Ok Kim the boys are up in their room doing something hopefully non destructive, you know my cell number…" Stopping so suddenly her trendy heals slid forward and she almost falling backwards. Stunning blue eyes stared blindly forward looking her daughter straight in the eye, something the tall slender woman was not used to doing. Looking towards the floor and then back at her little girl the elder female Possible blinked several times before lowering her gaze once more to ensure that she had indeed seen correctly. "Why are you standing on Ron's back?" She asked rather mystified.

"Ron's on the football team." Her little girl stated in a matter of fact tone of voice.

Mrs. Possible's eyes brows rose as her eyes bulged out of her head. It never seemed to fail, no matter how many times she figured her offspring and boyfriend couldn't do anything new to surprise her, the pair somehow managed to come up with something different. She looked back down again. Ron was lying upon the floor, he was naked to the waste, he'd been lying with his hands cradled into folded arms but now he had turned his head slightly and was attempting to look up at her. Mrs. P looked back at her little girl in disbelief but all her daughter did was nod her head several times almost as if she read her mother's mind and answered the next question.

Shaking off her skepticism Mrs. Possible bent down "Well good for you Ron we're all very proud of you." Giving his shoulder a decent squeeze she congratulated her future son in law before rising back up.

"Dear we'd better hurry or…" Mr. Dr. Possible stopped suddenly as he viewed his two favorite women. "Kimmy what happened you're as tall as….why are you standing on Ronald's back?" He also stared in disbelief at his baby girl standing upon her boyfriends back. His worry was that Ron would go too far and take advantage of his little girls virtue, Dr. Possible would have none of that.

"Ron's on the football team."

Mr. Possible looked past his Kimmy cub to his wife but she had, had no idea Ronald was on the football team so with a perplexed expression upon her face could only shrug in responce. "Well congratulations Ronald that's quite a step up for you." His fist pumped the air with the congratulatory appearance of a long distance slap on the back.

"See nobody thinks I belong on the football team!" Ron whined from his prone position.

A rather annoyed Kim gently stomped the heal of her naked foot down into her partner's back "You're on it now and your doing incredible." Hearing the required groan from her spouse she turned her attention to her mother again. "He's the hero of the team now." Kim stated proudly in a matter of fact tone.

Both parents looked at each other again; they had not been prepared for the latest surprise that their little girl had brought forth. They were used to odd things in the family but they hadn't expected their future son in law, who happened to not have the slightest inkling towards sports let alone to be playing upon a team, especially football and to be the star player that was just a little much. Her father finally spoke after a long bit of silence "So that still doesn't explain why you're standing on his back?"

"Well today after scoring the **winning** touch down in the game some big lug plowed into Ron knocking him senseless. The play had already been stopped when it happened. Highly unsportsmanlike." Crossing her arms about her chest Kim gave a snort.

"Almost thrown out of the game." Ron mentioned.

"Well I should hope so. That is most definitely highly unsportsmanlike." Father leaned against the back of his favorite chair indignant over this lack of fair play.

"No not the player… her." Ron made a thumbing motion towards the girl presently standing upon his back.

Both parents almost in unison cried foul upon their daughter upset that she would almost get expelled from a game especially since she wasn't even on the team. Such a thing had never happened to a Possible before. "I can't just let my boyfriend get mangled like that." Kim tried to defend herself. "besides you should of seen it…all the cheer girls ganged up on the guy: even Bonnie was yelling at him."

Ron piped up "Ya but the best was when the guy tried to push Kim out of the way. She grabbed him by the mask and sent him flying. The guy was humiliated all his team mates were laughing at him for getting beaten up by a cheerleader." Carefully he wiped away a tear at the memory of the poor dazed player stumbling off the field.

"You weren't supposed to tell them that!" Kim cried giving another little stamp to show her displeasure.

"We'll talk about this later young lady." Spoken by her father in a very serious tone; obviously still disappointed by the action of his baby girl beating up a big scary ball player earlier in the day. "Now we really must be gone now"

Sighing as she watched her parents walked towards the door and out of sight, Kim felt her body slump as she wearily sank to her knees straddling her man's back she then proceeded to lay upon him cuddling in close. Head resting between his shoulder blades she ran her fingers up his bare sides feeling the ruff texture of his flesh, sensitive to his musky sent wafting into her nostrils she waited eyes closed for the sound of the car to exit the driveway.

Letting her lips brush the flesh on his back Kim rapped her arms as best she could around her man "I don't understand why you have no confidence in yourself." She continued on "This has been your year, you're the star of the football team, and we will discount the first game when you cheated. You're dating one of the most beautiful girls in…"

"THE most beautiful girl." He interceded so as to correct her into the hierarchy of the school food chain.

"…school and the head cheerleader to boot." She'd blushed slightly on his correction but largely ignored it and continued on. "And she loves you so much, but you hurt her when…you hurt **me **when you're like this because I don't understand why.

He shifted under her twisting around so now he lay upon his back, she moved slightly to let him complete the maneuver before lying back down with her head tucked into his chest. Carefully wrapping his arms about her body the one set of fingers gracefully running tenderly up and down her spine. Kim smiled enjoying his touch.

She continued on "You've done it all Ron, I've seen you. Almost every mission you've been right beside me, done all the things I've done. Even Shego the nastiest of villains and you stopped her. You have your own arch nemesis Ron and you've beaten him every time, how many guys can say that." Lifting herself up Kim stared down at her partner smiling, eyes full of love. He intern smiled back at her pulling her body downward until their lips met. Giggling as the kisses became longer and more impassioned Kim could feel his big fingers massaging her back. Tiny circlets done with the tips of his short uneven fingernails, gently enlarger with each passing swipe, she was turning to putty in his hands.

"You gonna make a cheer up for me?" he inquired innocently enough.

"Yes!" lifting herself up her face full of joy as the idea raced through her mind. "I'll call it Ya Can't Stop the Stoppable!" Kim proclaimed the beginning movements of the cheer opened in her mind. Her desire to let be known to all those who would hear that it was her man who tore down the field. Lying back down she cuddled into his chest, she'd go over the ideas with the other girls and work out the routine in the morning.

Ron knew Kim enjoyed having her back rubbed and that she would get more playful the longer and better he did it. And now with their kisses getting more ferocious he used both hands to knead her back and sides. With her breaths coming sharper and faster Ron could feel her excitement growing with each passing moment.

Suddenly Kim screeched and contorting her body in the air arching her back fingers clawing the air. Stunned silence was all he could manage as he stared at her contortions, confused as to what had transpired.

From the hallway into the kitchen Ron noticed the problem, or problems as the case turned out to be. Kim's twin brothers were standing in the door, the one held a large squirt gun the other a pitcher of iced water.

"Uu Oh gotta go!"

"Bye"

Both boys tore out of the room as their elder sister leapt through the air her mind set on destroying the little pests.


	2. Chapter 2

Game Plan

**Game Plan**

_**Chapter 2**_

The majority of the people who walked the streets did so at a relaxed pace, they had no real reason too hurry. For this sleepy little town on the outskirts of Hawaii had a laid back way of life, where most of the world toiled under the guise of Live to Work this part of paradise liked the idea of Work to Live. That didn't mean they were lazy for the town was immaculately kept, as it needed to be when the main means of revenue was the tourist trade, so the towns upkeep was exceptional.

The streets were well paved, the main one being connected to an on ramp to the inner state highway, which to most locals didn't make any sense. They lived on an island not even remotely connected to the rest of the world let alone the any other state so why they needed an inner state highway nobody really knew. But most just shrugged and left it to the bureaucratic fools in the capital to come up with the really irrational ideas.

Now the people took great pride in the township, the lawns were well manicured, not golf coarse manicured but just enough so it looked beautiful. From the street lamps swung planters with different types and colours of flowers, street benches stuck out from time to time so pedestrians could rest or look at a map and figure out where they were. All the building were clean and well laid out, eateries both local delicacies for the daring. Plus for those who didn't wish to stray from the norm, well more than one fast food establishment catered to those. Most importantly the buildings didn't cloud out the sky, unlike the major cities the structures didn't go above a certain height. The feeling of not being crowded was joyful and that's just the way the locals liked it.

Those people walking down the street stopped abruptly feeling the earth shake slightly under their feet. Being a volcanic island most figured it was the goddess rumbling away, not an uncommon occurrence. But when the second fallowed a short distance behind the first people began to worry. This didn't feel like the goddess but more like massive footsteps of some unseen creature crashing down. Most started looking around for a cause and were very surprised by what they saw.

Coming from down a small side street a giant of a metallic man emerged. Massive feet stamped the ground punching gaping holes deep into the asphalt, tree trunk sized legs held up the heavy brightly coloured torso, construction being more along the lines of safe than the chest of a man. Heavy gage arms with oversized hands jutted out from the shoulders and up top a bucket like head. Glowing red eyes stared out unblinking at the world around it. The figure may have looked like it contained a jaw but there was no mouth just a nasty upward hook like appendage. The automaton was painted in garish colours almost as if it was meant to be noticed and gawked at.

Those nearest quickly moved themselves from the path of the oncoming monster. Dodging past the asphalt kicked up when mighty feet rent the ground. Even though many were remote from the machination they paused and moved farther away or hid behind some article which might offer some protection.

Neither did its head or body move as it marched down the boulevard just one great crunch after the other. It kept this pace, never altering until it arrived at its programmed location, the largest bank in this sleepy little town. There it turned sharply stomping up to the main doors, mighty hands raised forward palms clamped together creating a giant wedge. Resuming its forward momentum; this time slowly, relentlessly it pushed alongside the glass barrier. Beneath this onslaught the simple double glass doors twisted and buckled, glazing shattered spraying everywhere. Effortlessly the aluminum was pushed aside, the overhead bar connected with heavy shoulders, popped out from its welded sockets falling to the ground with a clatter. Wrecked glass lying about was ground powder under mammoth feet. The second set of doors faired no better than the first being ripped asunder and crunched underfoot as if not existing at all.

The creature made a line for the vault, its head slicing though ceiling tiles and smashing light fixtures with its every giant step. Its route took it around the teller's desk as if the thing already knew the glass and wood facade were just decoration around which an armoured framework existed. This would have done nothing more than slow the monstrosity down and its programming dictated that not time be wasted on its quest.

The automaton ventured past the desks down a hallway into the back where the heavy iron vault door was situated. Colossal arms pointed forward positioned one to either seam of the door, the impact scared the metal renting the air with a horrid screech. The hands began to vibrate looking for the right frequency as the body pushed forward forcing the joints farther apart. Ceiling tiles began to fall, objects with no weight fell off desks far down the hall, gradually the drywall cracked and split, great chunks tumbling away. Officers that had arrived, called by the silent alarm stumbled to their knees helpless to do naught but watch as the door slowly split away from its housing.

Fingers working around the inside of the entry grasping and obliterating the metal; the door was showing itself to be nothing more than a minor obstacle. The gate dropped to the floor with a horrid crunch almost bent in half from its useless battle. Forced to duck under the overhang the creature scanned the inside of the safe. Its sensors picking and choosing which safety box would be best. A compartment in the front of the monstrosity opened wide as the creation cleaved open the wall pulling boxes out and dumping them into its belly. Finishing one side it moved to the other preferring only the most valuable leaving the insignificant, the final task was to purloin the banks cash reserves, a necessity for transactions during the next business day.

Turning it left the way it had come slowly storming past the confused constables, whose minds were unsure of what to do against such overwhelming odds. In the center of the cordoned off street the contraption bent backwards, its neck unable to move, and twisted around as if looking for something. Its tiny computer brain scanning and entering into the data ports any overhead power cables and overhanging obstacles that would cause problems in its next maneuver.

From out of the back sprouted bulky engine packs that began to spool to life. Arms locked into the side and legs braced firmly together shaping itself into a giant rocket. As it slowly began to lift off the GPS systems kicked in letting the computer know where it was and where it needed to be for a smooth flight. Added boost erupted from the base of the feet pushing the monstrosity into the air, faster and faster it rose until it disappeared out of sight of the senseless audience.

Xxxxx

Several alluring girls leapt and pranced in the foreground of the playing field and the stands. Their antics designed to engage the audience and keep them distracted while the play changed and the troupes reorganized. At the front Kim along with Tara and Hope waved their pom-poms high in the air and chanted along with the audience "Ya can't Stop the Stoppable!" In the background a brown haired girl wasn't quite so enthusiastically vocalizing.

Kim was incredibly proud of her man today, already he had run for two touch downs and there was still another quarter of the game to go. The opposing team was the Upperton Unicorns weren't doing all that well this season but that didn't bother her one bit. On the other hand he'd also been smeared across the field once and that hadn't gone over so well in her book but at least she was resisting the temptation to run out onto the field to obliterate the guy who'd done it. Irregardless she was proud of her man and his accomplishments, not only having the most yards in a single game but he was working on most yards and touch downs in a single season. It would be a long while before anyone would trump his scores at this high school.

She watched as he slowly left the field, the other team had managed to stop the Unstoppable but he had gotten them close enough to the end zone that a well place kick would send the score up another notch. She desperately wanted to rush over and wrap her arms about him all the while planting a huge kiss upon his lips. But that would not do, not in the middle of a game; she'd wait until after to show her affection.

The ball was fired off into the hands of the waiting kicker who sent the ball flying high into the air, lofting the oblong creation between the two yellow metal posts at the end of the field. The multitude went wild with delight as the score climbed ever higher. Then she heard it, a slight beep beep bee deep sound emanating from her backpack at the edge of the field, barley heard over the roar of the throng. Not now she moaned. Why was it that when everything in her life seemed to be going swimmingly and she just wanted to be normal did the Kimmunicator start chirping?

Rushing to the edge of the grassy field by the benches, an area where Kim and her squad waited when not needed out on the turf. Dropping to her knees Kim ripped open her backpack and rummaged through the contents hoping to find the communications device before it chirped again. Device in hand she hit the respond button on the front, retorting with a cheerful "Hey Wade what's the sitch?"

Upon the tiny screen appeared the image of a young coloured boy. He emerged as pump figure with curly black hair cut short. Upon his heavy set frame was a light blue t-shirt and he was surrounded by a wall of computer gizmos arranged in a almost haphazard manner. All that stuff was good for something but Kim didn't have a clue, she wasn't a techno geek like the boy before her. "Bad news Kim…" wasn't it always "I don't have much info but it seems a though some sort of robot just smashed into a bank and walked off with a fortune."

Kim frowned, this was definitely bad news but then it seems the only time Wade called was with offerings of unpleasantness. Wade was in charge of Team Possible's intelligence department, gathering all the necessary information for Kim and Co. to successfully complete the world saving missions they undertook. He did this mostly from the basement of his parent's home for he was but twelve years old and didn't generally like to head out of doors. Preferring the cool darkness of man made underground chambers. Sighing, she really did want to stay and watch her companion continue with his game but duty called. "Ok Wade I'm on it." She stated reluctantly "Is it close enough for the car or do I need a lift?"

"According to radar track it flew off somewhere near the coast of Hawaii but it doesn't seem to have left the island. So yes you'll need a ride." With a thumbs up signal from his side of the computer "One ride for two coming right up."

"No I think Ron's needed here. I should be alright it's just an evil robot." She stated with some degree of certainty.

On the other end Wade wasn't so sure but he wasn't in charge of the action side of the team so generally went with what the team leader said. "Ok the ride should be there momentarily."

Xxxx

Ron stumbled off the field tired and aching slightly after another pummeling. Why did the blasted quarterback just hand him the ball and expect a one hundred and fifteen pound blonde haired, brown eyed little guy to just wade through a line of heavy monsters whose equipment weighted more than he did. Even Ron knew that physics didn't work that way, a small mobile object didn't stand a chance against several large immobile ones.

Slumping down heavily upon the cold hard bench Ron slid his helmet off. The cool air felt good against his dirty sweat caked head. Uniform covered in grime and grass stains, he considered it close to a miracle that someone was able to remove most of the mess between competitions. Helmet slowly slid from tired fingers and thudded against the ground, before him coach Barkkin paced nervously before the bench. They were winning but too many times the game had gone south under the not so brilliant ministrations of former quarterback Flagg. This year they would try and break tradition.

Ron snapped up suddenly, something wasn't right but he didn't know what it was. Deep down in the pit of his stomach he knew something was amiss. He felt fine, other than the bruises and scrapes that occurred during that last disaster of a play. Looking first left then right his eyes didn't take in anything amiss. The multitude had quieted down awaiting the advent of renewal of play, his parents were watching but there was no way he'd ever find them. The players were all present; cheer girls were waving their pom-poms trying to work the crowd. No! Ron Stoppable's eyes widened there was one girl missing, his.

Frowning, a slight growl rumbled deep in his throat. He hated when she wasn't here and there was only one reason why she wouldn't be present. Well ok maybe two but it was unlikely Kim would leave to go to the bathroom in the middle of a game. It was obvious she was out on a mission and left him behind. He didn't like when she took off without him for she always got into trouble and needed to be rescued. At least that's how it worked in Ron's imagination.

Xxxxx

Kim re-checked the Kimmunicator just to ensure this was the right place. She had parachuted down into a clearing just shy of the main road. Forced to tramp a smart distance through the long damp grass then hopping a thin wire fence just so she could walk a distance down the main thorough fair. From there the trail moved onto a dirt and gravel path which twisted its way through thick green vegetation the likes of which she had never seen before. At some points the greenery was so think it meshed overhead and blotted out the sun.

As the undergrowth ended and the ground opened up Kim hunkered down in a dark patch of earth hidden from prying eyes. From the pouch on her hip a tiny pair of powerful binoculars was removed so as to survey the area.

The road continued for a ways still meandering about until it ended in a large warehouse type building. The overgrowth had been trimmed back to where she presently lay; the grass had been allowed too grow and from the looks it hadn't been cut in a long time. It was now very high and a deep brown colour that crinkled when touched. The building itself was on top of a hill overlooking the surrounding area. Simple sheets of metal angled to allow the rain to drain off formed the roof. Outside walls had a hideous metallic brown colour starting from the concrete base and ran straight up to the roof line. No windows were visible but on the main side facing Kim a large role up metal door rose part way up the barrier with a man door not a great distance to her right. There was no fence, no security features visible and no sign of movement.

Kim grew impatient waiting and decided to make the first move. Creeping out of the concealment provided by the greenery she moved out into the sunlight and waded into the long thick grass activating the stealth mode on the super-suit as she went. This would have been better in the darkness where she would remain unseen on her advance, but it couldn't be helped now. Crawling through the dense grass Kim could feel the thick stocks rubbing against the heavy armoured fabric of the invisible super suit, the organics jabbing into her flesh. Behind Kim a path seemed to magically grow as the overgrowth was pushed aside.

It was a long and arduous task silently groping her way along, trying to stay hidden. Kim knew anyone positioned above would see the path created where the grass was pressed down. There was no way that could be helped the costume would help her remain unseen but how she affected the environment lingered. The long grass rose all the way up the hill and ended only when Kim felt the warm concrete at the base of the structure.

Removing the lipstick from her belt she removed the lid and twisted the handle completely around. The tiny tube warmed to the touch emitting a tiny warble as the end shot forth a stream of superheated electrons. Thus allowing her to quickly slice a rather snug heroin sized hole through the ugly thin metal casing at the base of one wall. With still glowing edges and the stench of burning paint lingering Kim pushed the thin strip of material inward to clank against the unseen floor.

Wasting no time Kim slithered in through the tiny opening thinking to herself that maybe she should have waited a moment for the edges to cool before rifling in. The edges were a little more than warm to the touch. The diameter of the hole forced Kim to crawl on only her hands pulling the lower half of herself inside; she really should have made it larger and the knowledge that she would have if Ron were present only made her more annoyed. The more so since with a horrible rip came from behind as she quickly pulled her lower half through. Bolting upright and reaching down and slipped her fingers through the several inch hole that now resided in the side of her pants. The tear snaked its way upwards from her knee several inches. Stomping her foot in at her incompetence but feeling slightly relived as the costume repaired itself.

The inside was practically barren and very dark. The only light drifted in through grimy windows separated from high a top the roof as they ran the entire length of the building. Concrete floor was uneven and cracked with bits lying loose at almost every step. Thin beams rose high into the air supporting massive iron girders as wide as Kim was tall. These bits of metal held the walls and ceiling in place. Drums neatly stacked on skids were the only contents of this warehouse and there weren't many of them. Only signs of life were an office like structure that was held upon stilts several stories in the air. A walk way worked its way around and stairs meandered up the wall for easy access. Kim thought she's start with the office for a dim light glowed from one of the windows.

Not even bothering to stick to the shadows Kim advanced towards the light at a quickened pace. The dank stale air pulled into her lungs and swirled about her body as she moved across the open floor.

"Good Afternoon Fraulein Possible!" came a sharp high pitched bellow stopping her in her tracks. Quickly scanning the area she looked for the source. There standing raised upon the platform, hands gripping the rails was of her many foes, Professor Demmentor. He was not a big man, standing only as tall as she. Legs and feet were very small but his chest and arms were exceptionally heavy. He wasn't fat but bulky. With boots and pants of black and a striking scarlet jacket were the majority of his ensemble but oddly enough he wore a helmet upon his head concealing his hair. Skin that was oddly yellow and a small well trimmed square goatee enclosed his chin. His voice was what most people noticed, he didn't talk to you he bellowed in your direction with a thick Germanic accent.

"Well you seem to have forgotten your so called boyfriend today." He commented innocently enough.

"He's not here, he's somewhere more important." Kim responded

"Oh I zee how it is!" the villain sneered down at her.

"What??"

Dementor answered her in a mocking tone "First you're in love," Holding both hands to his cheeks while batting his eyes flirtatiously. "Next thing you know you're doing completely different things. You know… going your separate vays."

"It's nothing like that. He's the star player on the foot ball team!"

"Ya sure, sure you zay that now. But look how it is, you leave him behind and head out on this mission. That says it all you know. You've started going you're zeparate wayz" He made a dismissive gesture with his hand. "Zee…now you're here…he's there. You know what josckz are like with the girls." His voice was very flowery

Kim was indignant "I love my Ron! He's now with another girl and he's just important to the team."

"Oh so you're saying that he has more important things to do **than save your skin!**"

Kim didn't care much for this line of conversation "What…No he doesn't…and what makes you think I need saving? Besides isn't it a little low brow for you to be robbing a bank with a giant robot?" she tried goading him back.

Leaning against the railing and smiling in his own villainous way "The money from the bank was just a minor perk. The real plan was to get you and you're so called booyyfriend out of your element and into somewhere of my own design." Now his rant really began as his voice echoed though out the building. "The robot and other things were designed to nullify your super suit. And with you out of the vay and me with my own uber-suit the world will be mine for za taking!" Ending off his tirade with the customary wicked laugh; long and loud.

"Sorry to disappoint you Demmentor but I'm not going to be defeated so easily." Kim bolted from the center of the room, heading straight towards the staircase and the platform on which her foe stood.

His voice hit a new level of raucous "You think it that easy to catch me. Well think again young lady…ROBOT ATTACK!!"

Our heroin had barely leapt half way up the metal steps when from the shadows beneath the platform emerged the monstrous robot. Surprising Kim with its size and speed, it gripped the metalwork, wrenching the latticework from the wall. Kim was forced to jump clear as the stairs sailed through the air crashing into one of the rusting support structures.

"Now my dear Ms. Possible I bid you a duo. **May we not meet again!"** His laughter reverberated through out the building as he entered into the offices and disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Game Plan

**Game Plan**

_**Chapter 3 **_

Ron Stoppable stood hunched over in one corner of the huddle. From this vantage point he could barely hear the quarterback. His problem was augmented by the muffling affect of the helmet over his ears. Not that it mattered he knew the QB was just going to hand him the ball and have him run into the center of a sea of flesh hoping Ron would manage the few yard necessary for a first down. Then they could do it all over again.

Ron was feeling quite tired at this point; both physically and mentally. Every time Middleton got the ball he was on the field and regardless of the play book he hadn't memorize it always seemed to be the same. Here Ron take this ball, see if you can find a hole and pray the other team doesn't all end up piling on top of you. At least Shego would leave him alone after he ran away or destroyed some villainous device. With Shego entering into his mind so did the thought of Kim, he hadn't expected her back from the mission yet but that didn't mean he wasn't worried. Letting out a sigh he snapped back to his senses as he heard the clapping of many hands and creaking of plastic armour, play would once again resume.

Stopping in mid stride Ron as well as many others looked up as a blimp slowly slid overhead. His first worry was that Drakken was about to make an entrance but with a second glance the balloon was not the customary black and purple but small white in colour and carrying a bright blue company logo upon the side. He was about to ignore the thing but an area on the lower panel of the dirigible caught his eye was all black. It was small multi-coloured lights imbedded inside allowing advertisements to scroll across.

Some how deep in his gut he knew something was wrong and that the blimp was meant for him. In big block letters the words scrolled across the base of the flying contraption "RON… KIM NEEDS YOUR HELP!!" No idea on how Wade pulled these things off but some how his communications always managed to make it through and with this one the instructions were crystal clear. Kim was in trouble again and he had to rescue her.

Just then a voice bellowed in his ears "Alright ready….Hike!"

Ok maybe he should really of been paying more attention as a mid sized pig skin inflated with air was slammed into his gut and a wall of human flesh surged forwards. Very little stood between Ron Stoppable and a most certain demise but a similar but slightly smaller defensive wall of flesh. His lip twitched, he knew what he needed to do and it wasn't running away screaming like a little girl, at least not this time.

Leaping into action he sprinted towards the nearest player on his own team. Taking a page from the Kim Possible play book Ron leapt upwards catching the player upon the back, boots digging into the flap upon the other player's waist band. Much to the other players surprise Ron lifted himself up and over the players head. His other foot advancing and landing firmly upon the opposing players shoulder. Ron launched himself hurdling thought the air well behind the crashing wave of players. Many of his rivals not to mention team mates were stunned by the maneuver and he was well on his way down the field before many could react. His legs moved piston like plowing down the center line, past the fifty yard stripe. White painted boundaries pasted by like a white picket fence as he flew down the field, his objective the goal post closed in fast. Only when he had pasted the padded metal post did his run finish.

Only seconds were available for Ron Stoppable with the completion of one run a new one began. The referee with his stripped jersey stood and the edge of the field signaling the completion of another touchdown for Middleton and his third of the game. Behind the crowd was going wild chanting his name, waving flags and banners of purple. But he had more pressing matters. Tossing the ball to the ref. Ron took off, dashing off the field across the track and into the stands grabbing his naked mole rat off a pile of towels as he went. In the back ground the echoing chant Hic-a-Bic-a-Bow-Wow.

Up the concrete pathway he dashed, all around him people touched his uniform, patted him on the back and screamed his name. Ignoring them, ignoring his coach Mr. Barkkin imploring him to return, he already knew what the first priority in his life was. Ron just hoped he would be let back on the team when he returned. He had run these stairs many a time and in full uniform and it was no different than before. Ahead the blimp was flying low a thin ladder hanging from the basket beneath.

Reaching the top of the stadium Ron jumped grasping the ladder, hauling himself hand over hand until he stumbled into the gondola. Breathless he lay upon the floor, in his ears droned the sound of the engines revving to full power, sliding slightly as the craft nosed up gaining height and began to speed of towards points unknown.

"That was one heck of a run you pulled off back there kid." The pilot commented as he turned to glimpse that his only passenger was actually in the craft and not hanging off in space.

Ron mumbled his thanks, noticing that his mission clothes were lying on one of the few seats located in this strange vessel. "Where are we headed?" he gasped.

The captain yelled back over the noise "I'm taking you to the airport. There you'll have a few minutes before a hyper-sonic craft takes ya to Hawaii. You ever do som'thin called a halo jump?"

Ron had not and he didn't really like the sound of it either.

Xxxxx

Kim had hurled herself away from the falling latish work, corkscrewing through the air to land well away from the clattering wreckage. Examining as the metal creature stomped towards her crushing everything beneath its huge feet. It wasn't the largest robot she had ever faced but it was the most rock-solid. She knew she had every advantage, the thing moved exceedingly slow. With the super suit surrounding her, the creature would be finished in no time flat.

Her first attack was launched full of furry, her fists and feet lashing out the bright white suit raining destruction with every blow. The metal monstrosity buckled and twisted beneath the strike. A crooked smile was upon Kim's lips, she enjoyed being able to cut loose like this and with the power of the suit augmenting her natural abilities things were just so much more enjoyable.

The creature had slowed after her assault, its movements not as precise as before. It seemed to change tactics. Watching suspiciously Kim noticed that it ceased marching towards her and instead shifted towards the drums aligned against the wall. Grasping the paltry metal drums in its thick hands it proceeded to crumple one container after another sending a thick white gooey liquid slowly steaming about the floor. Discarding the crumpled bits of debris the monstrosity began its relentless drive in the direction of our heroin.

Slightly confused by the move Kim ignored the streaming slim and concentrated upon the more pressing problem. Hurdling herself high into the air she came crashing down upon the creatures shoulders. Metal buckled and deformed beneath her feet. With both fists balled into one Kim brought them crashing down upon the back of the apparatuses head. With a satisfying clang ringing in her ears Kim leapt off the shoulders of the monster, back flipping over and landing upon the slippery floor, her balance uneven she skidded to a halt not far from the equipment.

Almost as soon as she came to a standstill pain arched from her toes and up her ankles. Letting out a surprised screech Kim leapt free of the slime that now coated the soles of her boots. The stinging didn't stop but continued on until the feel of the boots wasn't right.

Insuring she was far enough out of the grip of the electronic nightmare, Kim knelt down before the liquid letting a slight bit touch her fingers and immediately the shock ripped through her digits and down the arm ending almost at her shoulder. It was almost like the suit was rebelling against her.

Pulling the kimmunicator out, she had to get hold of Wade ask him what was going on. Right now she needed some advice on how to put an end to this assault. The tiny blue machine chirped away whenever she struck a key but the screen came up empty no sign of the coloured boy that was her technical advisor just a blue screen that stated no signal available. Ignoring the pain Kim slid a tiny portion into a panel that opened into the top of the device, she would get an analysis of her own. She may not be a techno geek but she was no fool and would figure things out for herself. The door closed and the results were abrupt, sparks shot forth, smoke appeared out the back accompanied by the whiff of ozone, the tiny device had died a quick and horrible death.

Staring down shocked at the black screen Kim knew what Dementor's plan was. He still wanted the suit. This slime was designed to fry out the circuitry in her costume rendering it useless. With the suit gone he figured the machine would finish her off. Later he would come back, retrieve the outfit and deconstruct it so as to build himself one. Using it to take over the world. Well Kim Possible wasn't finished just yet and she definitely was not going to be taken down by a cheep robot.

A blur motion caught her attention and her reaction was almost too late as Kim was forced to twist backwards crashing onto the floor belly first, energy shield raised. One of the barrels glanced off the blue force bubble adjacent to her head, the metal smashing into the ground slightly behind her. Portions of the top ripped open spilling the contents in all directions. Seconds past before waves of pain shot up her spine and about her sides, the slime had quickly eaten through the bubble catching her about the rear, destroying several on board systems of the suit.

Teeth and fingers tightly clenched in frustrated pain Kim Possible felt the suit rebel and die about her very frame. Sparks could be seen emerging for an instant from the power source. The normal elated feeling of having power coarse about her limbs was gone, replaced by the dull sense of numbness as the super suit was not much more than another set of clothes sitting rather more heavily than the majority of others. Kim hoped this wasn't the end of the costume and that Wade could repair the garment before her next major encounter.

Backing up but still keeping a watchful eye for any tricks, Kim slid her hand behind her and began rifling through her belt looking for something to even up the odds.

A wicked smile crossed her face as the object of her desire slid through her fingers. Leaping back, placing a greater distance between herself and her combatant she readied her next attack. Taking the small bit of explosives normally used for entering through the walls and locked doors from her pack Kim placed the detonator into the small lump of putty and set the charge. Stampeding forward she leapt over the mechanisms head, before landing Kim twisted her body so she now faced the automatons back and slammed the charge into it's thigh, bonding the putty on impact. Not wasting a moment she leapt away hiding behind the only cover available, a stack of drums placed upon wooden skids. A satisfying explosion rent through the air, arms covering her eyes protecting them from the light and heat. Hair whipping about her face Kim smiled to herself. That was the end of that.

Kim twisted as an unexpected shadow sliced past her, smashing into the drums sending them crashing in multiple directions, spilling forth their contents. Tucking in her body Kim summer salted and rolled until her bulk crashed into the base of the wall. She next scrambled across the floor placing still more space between her and the monstrosity.

She must have improperly placed the charge. The creature still stirred, a little slower now, the damage caused by the explosion was minor, ripping much of the armour about its thigh. The interior machinations were still intact allowing it to move freely. And that it did crashing on through the slime oblivious to the slickness underneath it continued to move towards her.

Kim thought to herself this was going to take a little more effort than first anticipated. The villains were learning and making there toys tougher and harder to kill. Ignoring the relentless pursuit Kim rifled through the contents of her equipment pouch looking for something more to take down the opposition.

Grinning, an evil contented smile Kim launched a new offensive. Pitching several smoke pellets into expressionless face she watched with satisfaction as the thing stopped to readjust itself and so Kim began her next move. With her lipstick in hand she hurled herself at the robot. Sliding between the things legs she ignited the laser hidden inside the small canister and rammed the contents into the damaged cavity she had created moments ago. She had come up with this plan several days after the disastrous battle with the rodent wearing her father's battle suit. It was advantageous to sit back and plane for different contingencies.

As the thing turned she noted with some satisfaction that a warm glow had begun to form in the hip of the appliance, it was only a matter of time before the laser managed to cut through something critical. Now she just had to wait for that something to happen or if Kim could last that long; her bag of tricks was running empty.

Kim couldn't or wouldn't wait. Her new aggression was launched at full speed taking advantage of the sluggishness of the creation. Pushing herself hard off the ground Kim boosted herself high into the atmosphere so that the full force of her body smashed down upon the head of the automaton. Foot crashing down the youthful heroin impacted solidly upon the shoulders and then proceeded to lay a beating upon her enemy. Fists pounded down multiple times before she was forced to leap to safety as heavy hands reached upward colliding into its own face, horrid crunching noises resounded as the things face was dented mildly.

Kim had vaulted off the shoulders of the creation twisting about to land almost tumbling on to her backside sliding in the almost ankle deep liquid. Feet sliding desperately about Kim waited; her little bag of tricks was still not spent. Standing in the gunk she was surprised that very little pain was occurring, the lower half of the suit must be lifeless. As the beast tromped about to face her she grasped hold of her final lipstick, the ones without the waxy coating for her lips. Now with the creature facing her glaring down with uncaring eyes she fired away. Taking careful aim she glowered down the length of the barrel and pressed the trigger. From within the tube emerged her own foul substance, a pink liquid that would adhere and harden to any surface it stuck to. That surface was the face and eyes of Dementor's creation. Her aim was true and the pink slop splattered over the head and down the shoulders welding fast.

Machination stopped cold. Kim could hear the wiring of motors as the thing began to calculate what to do next. Not wasting a moment Kim began pounding and kicking at the machine. Aiming for the damaged section of its hip she battered away hoping to cause its final destruction. Her limbs felt tired and worn out as she pummelled away continuing long after the pain racked her body.

In an instant Kim was forced to duck and cartwheel away as the creation began its relentless drive towards her devastation. It was just as she figured, there was more than one mode of sensors imbedded somewhere inside that thing. With the optics coated there must be another way it could see her but where that sensor was she could not begin to guess.

Scrambling away she needed to place more space between herself and the thing, hopefully come up with a plan. Growling to under her breath Kim wished she had the kimmunicator that way she could call for her, maybe get the army to blast the thing, at least get Ron. Not that the second option left her with much confidence.

With a quick glance her plan formed. Continued attack would only serve to tire her out and inflict more pain upon her poor limbs. The only place to go was skyward. Knowing the tiny grapple in the sleeve of her right arm didn't need a power source she aimed towards the ceiling her target one of the oversized beams near the row of windows along the roof. Kim's free hand rested upon the trigger, screwing her one eye shut she mentally made the calculations to compensate for the fall the heavier clasp. Pressing down the trigger let out a small bang fallowed by the whip like sound of the cable playing out. A gratifying twang of the impact as the fastener impacted solidly against the ceiling.

Pulling back on the trigger set forth the mechanism needed to real in the line. Everything moved in slow motion but some life still remained in the suits batteries and moments before the creations hand made to grasp hold of his slimy prey Kim was gone. Every inch of the way the contraption in her suit whined and moaned in complaint as it battled gravity trying to pull Kim to the very edge of the ceiling.

Hanging at the very periphery of the roof Kim looked down from her great height, the engine had craned its neck, bending way back and was looking up at her. Somehow it could view her every action regardless of the coating upon its face. Above her the windowed area was slightly raised above the metal sheet ceiling. The iron work encasing the windows was old and rusted, the glass was stained yellow and refused to budge. Either locked or fused shut. That didn't matter now her goal was to stop the monster before it got her or ran amuck on some city street. Hanging from her perch Kim rooted through the remaining things in her pack, attempting to find the necessary equipment to remove the threat.

Something smashed up against the heavy metal beam mere inches from Kim's body tossing her about like a wind chime. The grapple disengaged slightly bouncing her violently. Shaking her head at the ever stirring scene Kim grasped for clarity of mind and the spectacle was not to her liking. Near the wall by a skid of drums the machine had seized another barrel and hurled it at the helpless girl.

Sailing at a colossal speed the black missile drove towards Kim, smashing against the same beam bending the barrel horribly in the center sending forth a stream of sludge with the same force as a water cannon. Screeching Kim felt the cable give once more as her suit totally failed, the slime rendering the circuitry dead. In a blurred haze the ground strove forward to meet Kim Possible. Smashing her fist against the mechanism mounted in her arm the cable had to grab so as to save her life.

At the final instant the tiny claws snapped together stopping short her plummet jerking her about like a rag doll, one arm feeling like it had been ripped from its socket.. With her body spinning and twisting about Kim could do very little to save herself from mistreatment. Her bulk spinning at the end of the line the youthful heroin watched in horror as the thing picked up another drum and made ready to pitch.

Though what remained of the suit complained Kim wrenched the grapple mechanism forcing the crimp to engage severing the line. The drum sailed past missing Kim but she dropped several meters to the ground, landing harshly upon her back the wind knocked from her body. Knowing she should move quickly but unable to do so her head hurt and her body ached as she fought for breath, Kim could feel the slim begin to seep around the suit and knew what was coming next. The liquid began to eat into the fabric between the layers of armour and into the electrical. A jolt ripped through her body, fingers clawing at the air, eyes tightly shut as the suit began ripping itself apart.

Shock waves rumbled through the floor, the creature was on the move again advancing towards her a single barrel in each hand. With the suit dead about her frame it was now no better than a normal set of clothing, the colour was no longer white but coated in a creamy pallid slime, the powers destroyed it now had a yellowed look, old and worn out.

Feeling like a fish out of water as she gasped for breath the injured teen succeeded in rolling over and beginning to rise, Kim could feel the acidic substance dribbling from her body turning it slick and gooey. Long red hair stuck to her face in lengthy tendrils and in many places it dribbled in long strips off her body and pooled about on the floor. Nearby where she stumbled were the several drums broken open leaking there contents about on the earth, metal containment shattered and ruined. Between her open fingers the gunk spread out webbing. The only plus was the white gunk was very slowly eating away at her foe.

Both barrels shot upwards shattering into the overhead beams spilling forth the contents in every direction. Slipping and sliding about Kim dodged the downward plunge of liquid, massive droplets splashed up against her. The liquid was now so slick about the floor she could no longer keep her balance and collapsed to the ground once more. It was useless trying to rise again her limbs just skittered about the floor and Kim splashing into the mess time and again.

With the creature almost towering over her, fists raised in unison, all it would need is several more steps before it was upon her. Closing her eyes Kim waited for the inevitable.


	4. Chapter 4

Game Plan

**Game Plan**

_**Chapter 4 **_

For some unknown reason it never came. Instead a bang fallowed by a whipping noise came upon her. Then "Run Kim…Run!" It was a voice she was very familiar with and always happy to hear. Scrambling about was futile her hands and feet drew no purchase and just slid about uselessly in the muck. As much as she hated doing it Kim gritted her teeth tucked her arms into her chest and began to roll. It was the grossest feeling, the substance bleeding through the fabric touching her skin coating her face she so wanted to get out of this place and get cleaned up.

When she could feel no more resistance with the foul glop Kim ceased her spiraling and though the world still revolved in her eyes her view was clear. Her hero had arrived. He had fired his grapple gun snagging the creature on one of the rear armour plates; the other end of the cable was secured tightly around a main support structure. The action had stopped the creature momentarily has it decided its next coarse of action.

Ripping the cable right off the post, the sound echoed through the building like a gunshot. The destroyed end lashing across the room, like a whip like, gashing several drums before it lay inert the length trailing behind the machination. Ron looked proud of himself for the rescue but his attitude quickly changed as the thing began to stalk him. Tiptoeing as gracefully as possible a very worried Ron retreated to the relative safety of one of many support beams.

It was a vain attempt, he was much wider than the steel and with his head peeking to one side his butt the other, he was highly visible. The creation advanced its one arm raised high in the air only to be brought crashing down upon the hapless sidekick. With a movement only a terrified Ron Stoppable could achieve he ducked out of the way of what seemed to be a massive freight train letting the object sail clear over his head. Instead the fist crashed solidly into the inadequate hiding place rending it asunder. With a sharp crack the beam bent and broke away from the floor, twisting under the stress it sailed upwards before driving down in the concrete floor gouging huge chunks as it went.

As Ron stumbled about the ground attempting to find another place out of harms way Kim slithered to her feet once more. Although slick with the substance that had disabled her costume Kim wasn't finished yet. Sliding over to where Ron had left his grapple. Fingers continually dripping ooze she raced to replaced a new metal claw to the gun who's cord been rent a sunder. The claw was designed for her costume and didn't fit properly but that wouldn't matter she wasn't going to be doing acrobatics from the ceiling.

The gun kicked back as the blot shot forth striking the engine in the side of the head, locking fast. Spinning around in slow motion the machine seemed to glare upon her though its face was still covered in pink. Its one arm swung catching the cable with a mighty sweep sending Kim off balance and tumbling across the floor. It took all her effort just to maintain a grip upon the cable. There was no way even if the suit was working properly to pull the machine but if her plan worked all she would need do was control the creature and get it to do what she wanted.

Sliding her way backwards barely peeking at what lay bend Kim kept the contraption well beyond arms length as she slowly made her way towards another pylon. Hiding in plain sight behind a beam the heroin waited letting the machine advance. Ignoring the frantic waving and calls of her boyfriend as he tried to get her to cease the actions that would get her injured. Her plan was dangerous to all present but would work because she had supreme confidence in herself.

Once more the great fist rose forth and was brought crashing downward attempting to smash the teen into a horrendously messy pulp. But like the last time its intended victim wasn't in the line of fire instead she had waited until the last instant and dodged the blow sending the demolishing fist into the metal pylon. The post was shattered like a tooth pick, razor sharp debris filled the air soaring out from the point of impact narrowly missing our teen heroin.

Scampering about the floor Kim looked frantically around the room searching for another target. Suddenly a strong set of hand grasped her arm and hauled around pulling her away from danger. "Are you insane you…you…what are you covered in?" Ron asked shaking his hand about trying to discard the slime now coating his glove.

"It's some sort of goo designed to fry out the electronics on the super suit." Indeed Kim was coated in the white sludge; it dripped from every portion of her body pooling, in long tendrils on the floor. It plastered her hair to her face and back. When she opened her arms a trail appeared as if gossamer wings had grown from her sides. What was worse she could feel it slide down her back causing her undergarments to bunch up something fierce Reaching forward to grasp hold of her boyfriend; he drew back repulsed not wishing to be coated himself. It hurt Kim slightly him not desiring her embrace but wasn't really surprised. "How did you get in?" she inquired.

"Through the roof." Pointing skyward towards the one now opened window.

Kim stared up in disbelief "But how it was all locked up."

"Ah…I think we better move." Glancing over Kim noticed that indeed the monster had advance and was now making threatening gestures. Both high tailed it out of range, it seemed best to chat with an extreme expanse between the combatants. As the pair made tracks Ron continued with the previous conversation "You didn't bring a naked mole rat along." He said with an air of superiority. From the relative safety of his pets pants pocket Rufus peeked out heartily agreeing. "See this is what happens when you go out alone." He began scolding her "You get into trouble and we have to come rescue you. We're not your partners for nothing."

"But the team needed you." She tried to intercede.

Waving his hands rapidly before her stopping her cold "We're the Stoppable/Possible team first we do everything together. Besides…" his voice sounded melancholy "what if something happened; I'd be lost without you. Who would I take to the dances…Bonnie?"

The mention of Ron and the arch nemesis of the cheer squad sent a wave of hate frothing into Kim's heart. The though of another girl getting a little to friendly with Ron was enough to send Kim into a jealous fit. But Bonnie with Ron just made Kim's blood boil. She snarled at him "Let's just get rid of this thing so we can go home!"

"So what's the plan?"

"Dementor was after the suit again and with it now useless we need to bring down the heavy roof beams on that monstrosities head." Kim stated as she thumbed in the general direction of the pursuing machine.

"That sounds dangerous. Couldn't we just call Wade? And he could call the Navy and they could drop something heavy on its head." He sounded hopeful.

"No luck. There's some sort of jamming device on board that thing." The next words came out a little embarrassed "Besides the kimmunicators wrecked, I got this slop." Kim opened her fingers wide to show the slop that thickly coated her person as it continued trickle away in large liquid clumps. "on it and now its toast." A rumbling in the ground told the pair the thing was gaining ground upon them. "Well split up it can't fallow both of us at once." With that Kim took off in one direction leaving Ron standing there in disbelief.

Ron screwed his face up in annoyance "Couldn't we just leave the thing there?"

"And let it roam about unchecked. No we have to get rid of it before it can cause more trouble. Now move!" Kim yelled.

Letting out a sigh Ron stood dejected, so much for the concurring hero and the undying love of the girl. He didn't even want to touch the girl so slimy was she. The thing which was now right beside him didn't seem to be any closer to being vanquished than before. With a screech Ron ducked underneath a low swung blow practically falling to the ground.

Watching as the machination flailed its arms about Ron noticed the frame was unable to lower itself down to his floor level position. A slight breeze wafted over his head with each futile swing. "Hey KP." His voice had a joyful ring to it. "This thing can't reach me." His voice rose several octaves as he squealed in shock. The machine changed tactics one massive leg lifted high into the air ready to slam down upon his very being.

Scooting backward in a classic crab walk maneuver t the youthful man realized that the torturous ministrations of Mr. Barkken, the football coach had just saved his life. Something in school had actually proved itself useful. Quickly scrambling vertical Ron moved as quickly as possible away from the big beastie trying to pound him flat. "Hide behind the post!" Kim bellowed at him.

"But the post doesn't stop it." He hollered back. What was she thinking, that type of thing could get him killed, and her too.

"I know trust me."

Shaking his head worried about what Kim had in mind Ron did as he was told, skittering on tip toes about on the slimy floor he rushed behind the next support in line and waited for the thing to arrive. The thing had tracked his movement the whole time and not many a moment passed before the device smashed onto the seen massive forearms ready to crush the hapless Mr. Stoppable. Ok now what he thought? Squinting his eyes tight shut preparing to face the inevitable; his last sight was of one colossal fist preparing to remove his presence from the planet.

At the last instant he felt a yank on the fabric of his black sweater bodily hauling him away from the point of impact. Instead the fist crashed down rending another support from its foundation spinning the remains cross the already damaged floor.

With the crash still ringing in his ears and his eyes beginning to focus on the image before him Ron's vista was the dark red shimmering with a slim of beauty he called a girlfriend. "You know my love I would really appreciate it if you were not left in multiple pieces on the floor." Her look was clearly not happy.

"You said…"

She cut him off quickly, one finger stabbing towards his face droplets splattering his nose "That doesn't mean I want you to get mashed. Now let's move!" Grasping hold of his shirt she dragged her poor suffering boyfriend away from his present predicament but not out of danger. On the fly she informed him as to her plan. "What I'm trying to accomplish is to get that thing to drop the building onto of itself."

"But won't that mean it drops on us too?" he asked knowing the answer but not really wishing to hear it.

"Minor technicality. Now you find another post to hide behind while I distract it. I'll move out of its line of sight then you get it to chase you again." With the plan explained she pushed him towards another pylon her hand prints sopping into his back. Now she turned to face the appliance. Kim took off like a bullet in her hand the only weapon left in her small arsenal. As the distance closed she hurled herself forward doing a handspring pushing high into the air and lobbing the massive wad of sticky pink glue like bubble gum at the creature striking the thing square in the face. She hoped the extra layer would further impede the ability of the gadget to see her and Ron allowing them to confront it with less chance of injury.

But that was only the opening move of her offensive, feet striking square in the center of its chest Kim began kicking and punching with all the might she could muster. A hallow thudding sound echoed through out the building, armour dented and buckled slightly, the entity flayed about uselessly but couldn't catch her darting form. Finally bounding over its head Kim, her hands frightfully with pain, flesh beginning to swell darted away as fast as she could sliding once more across the floor as she could manage finding somewhere that might be a half decent hiding spot. "Ron" she hollered "Get its attention. Get it to move towards you!"

She could see he was obviously not enthused with the new assignment but as usual he did as she instructed. He began howling, waving his arms occasionally bending down to pick up rocks and heave them at the invention. Letting out a sigh this was the reason he was the running back and not the captain of the football team. The majority of the small bits of rubble landed harmlessly in every direction but atop the machine. Only a small percentage actually stuck home and simple bounced off the tough metal hide. Fortunately the desired affect had been accomplished the engine began wandering over towards her boyfriend.

The gum seemed to have had some influence the thing had slowed down as if its vision was slightly more limited than before, but still it tromped onward. Fortunately he knew what to do; at least she optimistically hoped he would do.

Again she began to move, when the metallic organism finished with Ron she would again attack drawing it out and disappearing only to let her lover encourage it to destroy another pylon. At least that was the plan but like they say not plan survives the first encounter.

Watching as her devotee backed up still occasionally throwing rubble and yelling. Luring the thing onward until he with a hallow ring smashed his head and back into the steel post. Grasping his head as the pain of the impact tore through his cranium. Kim although away began to rush to his aid but she was helpless as one massive fist moved into position and launched forward striking hard at what was positioned before it.

Fortunately it was the post and not Ron; Rufus had leapt out grasping the front of his pets shirt hauling downward with his tiny body. Now Ron found the good sense to keep falling and instinctively scurried between the things legs to relative safety letting the metal absorb the full energy of the blow.

Skidding to a halt her slick boots sliding faintly on the uneven floor she ground to a halt. The entire structure groaned in pain. The trusses overhead bent downward under there own weight. The poor old building could no longer support itself and echoed its own death. Posts that remained buckled and twisted cracking the foundation shattered sending shards sailing through the air. Finally with an immense crack like an artillery shell ripped through out, the world shattered and the roof plummeted down on those below burying them completely.


	5. Chapter 5

Game Plan

**Game Plan**

_**Chapter 5**_

A cloud thick with brown chocking dust drifted upwards from where the old building had stood. All that had once endured was now flattened and destroyed. From several points a beam of steel jutted from the crushed remains, but that was all. The roof lay upon the shattered vestiges of civilization, what was left of the glass was completely broken and blown out as the roof came down. Thin corrugated metal was arranged in heaps bent and forever useless except as scrap all that had once been a man made structure was now a pile of ruin that nature would shortly consume.

Animals that had once hunted and eaten here had scurried away, hiding at the first rumblings so only the grasses drifted about on the melody stirred up by the annihilation. Yet if one looked closely enough and squinting through half closed eyes one could see a single tiny creature standing in the center of this mess. It was an odd shaped little pink rodent with a long skinny tail covered in dust. He had emerged from the devastation and crawled out for a little look see. Having seen nothing of any value he coughed up the vestiges of grit and let out a shrill whistle signaling some unseen persons that the coast was clear.

Gradually, painfully several heavy bits of roofing lifted slowly upward before crashing back down a scant distance from where they had originally fallen. Out from the tomb crawled two unlikely figures, one male the other female. Both looked the worse for wear, dirty and disheveled as if they had battled some demon and not so much rained victorious but survived, barely.

"Well luckily that thing was standing below the roof, saved us from getting crushed." Stated the male with a properly positive outlook and said without the hint of sarcasm.

"That was pretty much my plan." She smiled moving in closer to her lover expecting a hung. But that didn't happen; instead he backed away from her his hands up in a defensive manner.

"No offence KP but you are one slimy mess." And indeed she was a fright. Her entire body was covered from head to toe in the glop designed to destroy her valuable super suit. It had accomplished that job with gusto and left her in quite a state. The stuff still dripped from her very being, rivulets dribbled down, hair plastered to her head, face and back. Small leathery wings shone from between her arms and legs, everywhere across her entire body was slippery with the matter. But worse still the coating acted like an adhesive for the dirt. Excess filth and rust coated every square inch of her unheroic feeling body turning her an odd reddish brown colour. It would have to come off before they went home.

Dejected Kim Possible began walking away from the crash site hoping to find something that could be used to clean her off and make her feel like a attractive young woman again.

Xxxxx

Kim winced and stumbled backwards slightly as a blast of high pressure water crashed against her diminutive frame. She was clearly demoralized at the present chain of events, the suit was ruined and she was unclear as to whether her super genius partner could repair it. She wasn't enough of a techno geek to know what was wrong with the thing or how to fix it. Dementor had escaped but the plus side was he hadn't gotten his hand on her costume and the thing her created was destroyed, flattened by a falling beam.

Shoulders drooping, her whole body seemed to buckle under the weight of her woes. As the water leak down the length of her body and pooled onto the floor, only to drain down into the floor near her feet. Sniffling slightly trying to blow away some of the hair that had matted to her face but she only succeeded in spitting water from slightly bluish lips. She really, really needed a cuddle or at the very least a hug.

Rufus seemed to be enjoying himself as he worked the trigger end of the pressure washer sending another blast of water her way. She stumbled back again under the torrent of water, the last of the slim had been washed away but it seemed that Rufus was ensuring the job was done fully and completely.

It had been a very long very quiet walk as the little group had made its way down the winding tree lined road to their present destination, an all night gas station with car wash. Ron had used all the coins in his pocket to ensure there was enough water and soap to thoroughly clean his despondent girlfriend. Ron had used the soap brush to scrub her down, while Rufus power soaked her. She hadn't seen her lover in a while; he had entered the attached convenience store and hopefully was looking for something she could wear instead of the drenched mess she presently wore.

The water stopped as the meter on the wall read zero and Rufus was forced to drop the long water hose with a bitter grumble. But through the lifeless bangs of her hair her boyfriend came into view, exiting the store with what some would say was clothing. He stopped by the edge of the bay and hung up what she would be forced to wear home and moved towards her unfolding a very large fluffy, nauseating coloured beach towel.

Extending it as far as his arms would reach he held it up covering as much of her frame as he could, blocking all from viewing her. Quickly peeling the remains of the destroyed suit she let the sopping mess drop into a pile on the cold wet concrete floor near the drain and felt the most wondrous relief and she became cocooned like a mummy in the blanket, his arms pinning her to his body.

Kim could not help herself as a low whimper like moan broke through her smiling lips; oh she had waited so long to be held within his arms cuddling his body to her own. She could not reply with her own arms as they were pinned to the side of her body ensnarled in the wrapping. But she let herself be held and laid her head upon his shoulder feeling the dampness of her hair soak into the fabric of his mission tunic. Kim Possible was in her most happy of places, the arms of her lover.

She didn't understand why this was but when things were freely flowing southward she was happiest cuddled up in his arms. It made no sense; she was the mightier of the two so why did she feel a certain safety inside his arms. Even wrapped in nothing more than a towel sopping wet in the center of a car port; that said she snuggled in a little closer.

Glancing over his shoulder she viewed the garment he had picked out for her from the gas station gift shop. It seemed that every little location had some form of trinket to offer the casual tourist. The shirt was a hideous multicoloured button down monstrosity with flowers and fish festooned about in random patterns. At least the shorts, however small they looked were of a kaki style with pockets in the front and back. To complete the ensemble a pair of cheep sandals that most likely were going to stain her feet an ugly brown colour. Kim had seen flip flops but Ron hated those. He stated they were tacky, this coming from Ron, annoyingly noisy and detracted from her beauty. She was a lady and shouldn't wear hideous things like that. Turning away she lay her head back upon his shoulder.

Regardless of how ridiculous she thought cuddling might be she enjoyed it and so they stayed like that for a time. Kim ignoring the cool dampness of the floor on her bare feet, the nippy night air drying her hair and naked legs. For his part Ron ignored the fact that the dampness was soaking through the towel and into his pants, shirt and onto his skin. A slight whimper emerged from her lips brought about by the warmth of his breath upon the nape of her neck. This was fallowed soon after by the softest feathery kisses as they slowly worked there way down from behind her ear and along the length on her shoulder. "I think we should head home now." She whispered.

"Kimberly Ann Possible" his use of her full name shocked her slightly "I did not come all this way…" his voice trailed off "…that's not true. I did come all this way to save you. But…" his voice raised in defiant tone. "I am not ready to go home just yet."

"It's a beautiful day…" both looked out at the very dark night sky. "Or at least it will be a beautiful day. We are in one of the most beautiful places in the country. I am with the most beautiful girl in the world." Kim opened her mouth to say something but he shut her up quick enough with a glair "**I am with the most beautiful girl in the world**!" In this statement he would harbour no argument. "And I would like to enjoy myself. Plus I have no homework. At least I don't think I do." The last was said in a more absent minded tone to nobody in particular.

Her eyebrow rose "What do you have in mind?" she asked inquisitively.

His own eyebrows rose in a suggestive manor and his grin was positively huge.

"It had better have more than one piece." His whole face lit up in anticipation "No.! No!" she stated quickly realizing the error of her words. "It had better be less than one!" Some how his face grew even brighter in anticipation of the day's events spent entirely with his beloved. "Aaarrggg you know what I mean." She stabbed at him in the gut with her finger. "You know what I mean!"

Xxxxx

Balanced precariously on a thin plank of wood and fibreglass her body hunched slightly over, arms faintly out from her side Kim Possible rode a massive wall of water. The roar was deafening as it surged over her head and crashed around her. Feeling exhilarated and a trifle awe inspired as her insignificantly tiny form rode through the eye of the storm, the wall of water curling above blocking out the rays of the sun. Only the blue green and black of the water was reflected in her jubilant eyes as she succeeded at something she had never attempted before. The exhilaration brought forth a scream of joyous rapture as the board slew about under her control.

Kim had wake boarded, snow boarded and road the waves on a wind surfer but never had she surfed. And today in the morning sun there was no evil villains and no unruly henchmen to disrupt her joy. Several hours set aside in a hectic life for pure pleasure, she was glad Ron had become stubborn and hungered to stay. She had expected other things were on his mind when he wanted to remain but they could still do those more passionate things later. For now they would just ride the waves until they tired or got hungry but she though that would not be for a while.

Smiling more to herself knowing that her boyfriend knew her more modest nature, had not picked out the tinny itsy bitsy bikinis that would barely cover her attributes but had chosen a swim costume Kim would wear in public. It was two pieces; it would have surprised her if he had gotten her something in a real swimsuit. But was designed for diving in a warmer climate, bottoms were larger and more than covered her backside the top had a zipper from neck to just below her breasts which could be open or closed as much as she wished. Her arms and shoulders were bear to the open water.

With the wave petering out she took the chance to glance behind to ensure her most wondrous of boyfriends was still in view. Kim hadn't heard the scream but the board he was or had been riding was veering upward at a rather poor angle for surfing and a slight splash had disrupted the flow of water where he might have been. If she squinted just slightly she might of seen a naked mole rat pinching his nose and bracing himself as he sailed through the air for an instant only to land with a plop into the raging torrent of water. She'd save them in a moment.


End file.
